Lovely Murder
by mitsuki1313
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke planned to be investigators when they grew up,but sasuke gets arrested for murder. three years has passed and Naruto needs his help...but it will cost him. Sasunaru. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…Dammit

Enjoy!!!

"_Naruto, you took a short cut through old man Sarutobi's yard to get to school on time, didn't you "? A seven year old Uchiha Sasuke asked his six year old friend. The blonde looked at his best friend in awe. "Sasuke, how'd you know"? Uzumaki Naruto always wondered how Sasuke figured out what he's been doing. Sasuke pointed to Naruto's dirtied knees and hands. " To get through his yard, you have to crawl under his fence. Your clothes explain everything". Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto suddenly thought of an idea. He swung his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke! When we grow up I'll be a police man like my daddy, and you'll be a insp-inspe…a detective like Itachi-oniichan, and we can work together, and fight bad guys!!" Sasuke smiled at his friend, and hugged him back. " If it makes Naruto-chan happy, I'll do it"._

"_Naruto, I want you to have this". Sasuke at the age of nine, held out a necklace/pendent of the moon. Naruto looked at the charm with shining eyes. It was so beautiful. "Sasuke what's this for"? He asked curiously. Sasuke pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a sun pendent that looked like a match to the moon pendent. " With this, even if we are lonely, we'll always be by each other's, so we'll never truly be alone, because the sun will represent you and the moon will represent me". Naruto smiled softly, eyes filled with happiness. "Thank you"._

_Sasuke is now twelve and Naruto is eleven…and their families were recently, murdered by an unknown person. Naruto always had to be near Sasuke or Sasuke would throw violent fits. They were both at Sasuke's house, in Sasuke's room, on his bed. Naruto held him to his chest, worried because Sasuke hasn't said a word to him since the funeral. " Naruto…why?....why did they have to die…and leave us here…alone"? Sasuke asked looking straight into Naruto's eyes. "…I don't know. We were told that there are horrible people in the world. But you are wrong about us being alone…because we never will be alone-" Naruto pointed to his moon pendent, and smiled. "Right"? Sasuke smiled hesitantly, and nuzzled against Naruto's chest. "Right"._

_When Naruto and Sasuke entered high school, Sasuke started to act differently. He would start fights, argue with teachers, insult girls who obviously liked him. he even acted differently around Naruto, like __touch__ him, say weird things to him, hug him tightly at random times, and tell him that he's too young to date or that the girl Naruto would like hated him. But, Naruto ignored the way he acted because it was probably teenage hormones and Sasuke was his best friend._

"_FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE!!" Naruto was eighteen when he became an official police officer. Now him and other officers were surrounding a man who had murdered at least three people at once. The murderer's face was covered by shadows. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!" Naruto shouted, with his gun facing the criminal. The man came out of the shadows. Naruto dropped his gun, wide eyed and trembling. " Uzumaki, what's wrong"? another officer asked. The murderer smirked sinisterly at Naruto._

" _Hello….Naruto"_

"_Sa-Sasuke?!"_

Naruto suddenly woke up. "Damn, why did I remember that."

Sasuke was sentenced to jail for ten years. Three years has past. Naruto looked at his moon pendent, that he still never took off, and held it tightly, holding back tears. "Sasuke…why?....Why?"

Review if you want this story to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own sh*t

Naruto entered the station quietly for once. He greeted the volunteers and trainies with a curt nod. He was in a hurry.

He opened the door to the investigators office. There he found Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

Naruto felt his heart become painfully heavy. Whenever he entered this room it reminded him of childhood dreams that will never be. " Naruto-kun, good morning" Hinata said quietly like she always did. "Naruto, what are you doing in here?

You better not be slacking off, again"! Sakura shouted. Naruto laughed nervously, then looked through files. He found the one he was looking for, the one about the killer who killed his and many other families, and sadly there were no updates. Shikamaru was able to tell what he was looking for "Naruto….we can't find a thing about the murderer, even his or her name… its best if we just-" but Naruto left before he could finish. Naruto looked at the moon pendent from around his neck.

'_Sasuke, you should be a detective when you grow up! You know everything'_

he rushed to Tsunade's office, she was the Chief. When he opened the door, she smiled, always happy to see him. "What do you want, Brat?" she asked he ignored the 'brat' comment, stayed completely serious, and handed her the file from earlier. Tsunade looked sadly at the papers. " Naruto, we've had our best investigators on this case and still nothing…" Naruto looked at his feet " I know one person who can truly solve this case, without fail". Tsunade looked at him curious. "Really? Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke".

Inside some part of the jail, there was a quivering , naked figure on the floor, while the other dark figure got dress ready to go back to his cell. He must have imagined it when he heard someone say his name. as he left he smirked.

" Maybe my dobe will come visit me today, I do miss him." He said, licking his lips, excited

tbc

I know the chapter is short most likely all chapters will be short but I think its good…review please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay some people are saying that sasu-chan is kinda creepy…and you have every right to because that's how I pictured him for this fic. A creepy, dominating, crazy smart ass. And if you're wondering 'why did Sasuke randomly kill some dude?! Crazy bastard!' well all will be revealed in due time, my dear readers. Anyway you should know I own nothing sooooo…

On with chapter 3

Tsunade looked at Naruto incredulously. "Naruto, do you know how ridiculous that sounds…a murderer capturing another murderer"? Naruto looked down at the floor. "Yes, I know. It sounds insane…but Sasuke is the only one who can solve this case, besides both his and my parents were targets…and he is a prodigy investigator at heart". Naruto sounded almost desperate. Tsunade pondered on the thought for a while. "you understand what you're getting yourself into, right? There is no turning back when Uchiha is involved". Naruto faced Tsunade. Determined. "Yes, Chief".

"This is your complete responsibility".

"Yes, chief".

"Alright. Go get him, but I want Kiba and Gaara to accompany you. That's an order".

"Yes, Chief".

Naruto left Tsunade's office quickly to find Kiba and Gaara. He was in a hurry to see Sasuke.

"No! No way in hell am I going near Sasuke! Kiba yelled. There was no way he was going near that damned Uchiha, after remembering how he almost snapped Kiba's neck. Gaara was ready to go, wanting to keep his friend safe. Naruto glared at Kiba "Tsunade's orders…do you want to be thrown through a brick wall again"? A shiver of fear went down Kiba's spine. "….Fine". he said dejectedly. Naruto grinned triumphantly but couldn't help the trembling from stopping as they walked toward Sasuke's cell.

Naruto entered the cell alone seeing Sasuke dosing off. "Sasuke…I need to talk to you". Sasuke looked up and a full blown smirk spread across his face. "Hello Naruto, I haven't seen you for a while, good thing you came. I was getting bored of raping the teenaged drinkers. The trembling increased. "Sasuke, don't play mind games". Suddenly Sasuke embraced Naruto from behind, bringing their bodies close together. "Mind games? Naruto, I'm just being honest….okay okay, I only rape the blue eyed blonde ones". The raven said huskily, licking his lips. Naruto looked at the floor sadly. "Sasuke…do you want me to bring Kiba and Gaara in here so that I can talk to you civilly"? Sasuke nuzzled his neck. "No, I want to be alone with only you… what do you have to say to me". Naruto took a deep breathe. "I need your help with a case… the one that involves the deaths of our parents". Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head, which made him (Naruto) tense. "My dear little Naruto, I've learned to live and accept my parents death". Naruto held his moon pendent. "Sasuke…please"

Sasuke held Naruto tighter. "If it makes Naruto-chan happy, I'll do it…but I'm not the same as I once was…" Sasuke smirked sinisterly. "…I want something out of it ".

Tbc

Okay. Review please. Oh and I want to let you know that Sasuke and Naruto's pendants look like Chikane and Himeko's pendants from Kannazuki no miko(yurri) in episode eight.

NO FLAMING!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You…want something out of it? What?" Naruto asked hesitant but curious, still holding. Sasuke pried the moon pendent from Naruto's hand, then held his own treasured sun pendent. He ignored Naruto's question. He was happy to know that Naruto was always thinking about him…he wanted to be the only one in Naruto's heart.

"Take me to Tsunade's office and we'll discuss it there." Sasuke simply answered. Naruto gave him a questioning look but lead him to the Chief's office. They reached toward Kiba and Gaara. Kiba glared at Sasuke while Sasuke smirked sinisterly at Kiba as if saying _'don't forget your place, Mutt' _Kiba turned away. " We're finished here, I'm leaving" he left. Naruto looked at him concerned. "…Kiba"?

Sasuke glared at the spot where Kiba once stood. Not liking the sound of another's name in Naruto voice.

" Naruto, let's go".

"…Yeah".

*in Tsunade's office*

"Why is Uchiha in MY office"? Tsunade asked. She never liked Sasuke to be honest. He was arrogant, manipulative, and sadistic. He always made Naruto suffer.

"He said that he is willing to solve the case…but…he wants something in return". Tsunade raised an eyebrow a little shocked. " Something in return"? Sasuke nodded. The woman crossed her arms and softly glared at the raven. "Alright, what is it"? Sasuke hesitated. He suddenly turned to Naruto, smiling mockingly.

" Go outside and let the adults talk for a minute, okay". Naruto looked at him Surprised and insulted. He looked at Tsunade for support. She shook her head.

" Just go, Naruto".

Naruto huffed and left. "So, what is it that you want, Uchiha"? Tsunade asked impatient. Sasuke smirked.

"I only want one thing…"

flashback

_Sasuke is now thirteen. This is around the time where he has become very possessive of Naruto and this is also the time where he started to fight random students. Mostly upperclassmen. 'WHACK!!!' he was now in the middle of a fight. He was beating one of his opponents out of the six, to a bloody mass. Sasuke dropped the guy to the ground. "who's next"? he asked. Eyes filled with bloodlust_

_His next opponent came charging._

_This is what happened whenever Naruto wasn't by his side 'physically'. Sasuke becomes violent. His heart would be consumed in darkness from the suffering, from the loneliness, and from the emptiness. _

_He would want to get beaten most times. Beaten so hard that the pain that filled his being from his suffering would eventually subside. _

_But it never happens._

_There was only one opponent left, half beaten. Sasuke laughed under his breathe and smiled sadly._

"_You're all so weak"._

_His last opponent ran to him and started throwing random punches._

_His only light was Naruto._

_Naruto was the only one that was able to keep the pain away, the only one who could save him from falling into the darkness, the only one who made him happy._

_The man suddenly lashed out and grabbed the sun pendent around Sasuke's neck, attempting to choke the raven with it. Sasuke's eyes dilated as he saw a image of Naruto smiling. He immediately grabbed the man's wrist so hard it began to crack from the bones being crushed. The man screamed in agonizing pain and let go of the pendent. "Keep you're filthy hands off of him". He growled murderously._

_How dare this bastard touch what connects him to the blonde, his most precious possession. Sasuke laced his fingers around the man's neck and began to squeeze._

_It doesn't matter if I kill only him._

_He deserves to die._

_He should die._

_He will die._

"_SASUKE"!!_

_Sasuke froze. That voice…_

"_SASUKE, STOP"!!!_

_Naruto clung to Sasuke's arm sobbing. "SASUKE! I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU ALONE!! PLEASE LET HIM GO"!!!_

'_All I've ever wanted…'_

"_Naru…to…Naruto…NARUTO!" Sasuke let the man fall unconscious, to embrace the younger boy._

'_All I ever wished for…'_

_Sasuke held Naruto's warm body tighter, desperately clinging to him as if he would disappear. Naruto continued to cry for his friend._

'_Was for Naruto and I to stay together forever'._

End flashback

"I want to spend the rest of my sentence under house arrest…. in Naruto's care".

Tbc

Okay, well I think this chapter was pretty good despite that it was short

Review please. No flaming. Check out my other stories if you want.

Oh and if people start to think 'wow Sasuke's super creepy' well read at chapter 480 of the real Naruto manga. I did. Scared the shit out of me. But I love him anyway


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- if I owned Naruto it would be yaoi not shounen and it would be school life not ninja life

Oh and if Killercat-nya is reading this I love your story '**welcome to the demons den'** its awesome! One of the best I've ever read and only on the third chapter. Update soon 'kay :-D

"Sorry Uchiha but I can't do that."

Tsunade answered. That wasn't true. She could do what Sasuke asked. But she refused to let this man torment the blonde anymore then he already has. Sasuke smirked as usual. He knew she would refuse his request. But he always got what he wanted. This was no different. "I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Tsunade glared at the arrogant raven.

"Really? How so?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Don't underestimate me, I wasn't just playing in my cell for the past three years."

Tsunade looked at him, confused now. "Right now, all I know is that all the all of the killer's targets were connected to both mine and Naruto's parents, either through business, family, or friendship…"

Sasuke had to force the next sentence out with difficulty.

"So most likely, soon one of his next targets will be me…or Naruto." Tsunade's eyes widened at the realization. The damn brat was right.

" I'm the only one that can solve this case but I won't do it for free. Either let me stay with Naruto for the rest of my sentence or let Naruto die."

Sasuke knew Tsunade cared about the blonde like a grandson and he took advantage of that.

Tsunade closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry Naruto' _

"Alright, you've got a deal, but you will not touch him, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "That's up to Naruto, himself."

Naruto is called in

Tsunade looked away from Naruto slightly. "Naruto, Sasuke has agreed to help with the case… but…" Naruto looked at him confused. " But what, Tsunade?"

Sasuke walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Smirking sadistically" Guess who got out early and has a new roommate."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What is he talking about?"

"…Uchiha has requested to stay under house arrest…under your care."

Naruto immediately tensed. Sasuke was…Sasuke was going to…Naruto felt suffocated. He ran out of the room. He ran until he found an empty office supply room. Locked the door. Fell to the ground and trembled. Don't misunderstand Naruto still cared for the Uchiha, but he was also completely terrified of him.

His eyes. His eyes looked red. Like when they were in high school.

In high school whenever Sasuke acted 'affectionate' or when Naruto talked or hung out with other students, Sasuke's eyes would have a red hue to them. They also turned red when Sasuke was arrested.

Naruto sat there for a while.

A picture of Sasuke smiling when he was little flashed before his eyes.

He looked down at his pendent.

He…was going to put his faith in Sasuke…one last time.

(SOB) I'm soooo sorry all my chapters are short. (sniff) thank you if you still like my fic. I'll update again soon. And in chapter 481 in the actual manga SASUKE KILLS KARIN AND CALLS HER A BURDEN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sasukarin fans should know that that was never gonna happen anyway.

REVIEW

NO FLAMMING

Should I make a kannazuki no miko fic sasunaru style?(please answer this question)

My personal quote of the day;

no man is worth your tears, but once you find one that is, he won't make you cry


	6. Chapter 6

YAY! I'm so happy people like my story! Thank you for your lovely reviews!

This is basically a flashback chapter, okay

Disclaimer- …I don't own anything, so (blow raspberries)

Now, onward with the story

Sasuke entered Naruto's large apartment. It could be that he's been in that cell too long but Sasuke believed that this was the second best home he's ever seen.

(first best was his family's mansion)

Naruto couldn't stop trembling. He just couldn't help it, he hasn't seen Sasuke out side the jail and in his home for three years.

"Sasuke, you'll be sleeping in the guest room at the end of the hallway."

Sasuke stopped looking around to look at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto found himself, pinned against a wall.

"What? Am I not allowed to sleep in your bed with you like when we were young?"

Naruto's trembling increased. Sasuke's eye's looked red again.

In that moment Naruto remembered the first time he saw Sasuke's eyes look that way and wished that he hadn't ignored it.

Flashback

_Sasuke and Naruto were thirteen._

_They were in the nurse's office; Naruto was treating Sasuke's wounds from his latest fight. Sasuke was indifferent while Naruto talked to him to prevent any uncomfortable silences._

"_Naruto…" Naruto's eyes brightened when Sasuke finally said something._

"_Yes? What is it, Sasuke?"_

_The raven placed a hand on the blonde's waist and brought him a little closer to him._

"_You…like me, don't you?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened, a little shocked by the question. He smiled none-the-less._

" _Of course I do!"_

_Sasuke placed his other hand on Naruto's waist. "…Good."_

_Now, Naruto and Sasuke's faces were about two inches apart, and the gap was getting smaller. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke just shushed him. But before their lips touched. "Oi! Uchiha. Uzumaki. The teacher was worried. What's taking you so long!"_

_Kiba shouted as he entered the room. Naruto moved away from Sasuke and began to talk to Kiba. Kiba noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him. _

"_What's your problem, Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke snapped._

_He stood up knocking over the chair he was sitting on. _

" _Right now, you're my problem, Inuzuka!" Sasuke was seconds away from punching Kiba in the face until Naruto interrupted. " Sasuke, please calm down!"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with murderous eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in fear._

'_his eyes look…blood red…'_

_Sasuke stormed out of the room. "jeez, what's wrong with that guy." Kiba asked._

_Naruto screwed his eyes shut. "Nothing…nothing's wrong."_

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke…damn it LET ME MMPH?!!" Sasuke suddenly forced his lips on to the blonde's, forcing his tongue inside Naruto's sweet cavern. Saliva began to drip down Naruto's chin, which made Sasuke force Naruto to swallow their combined saliva. When they separated after a few minutes. Sasuke smirked at the panting and blushing blonde. Naruto ran away from Sasuke, into his room and locked the door.

Praying that Sasuke would stop these games and tell him why he killed those men three years ago

Okay another chapter done.

Yay!

Notes:

Read my new story Rich Thieves if you want and review

Review for this story

And thank you for reading my stories.

No flaming!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here are a few notes before you read the chapter

From now until this story is over I will only be working on Lovely Murder because I want to at least finish this before June (if it takes me that long)

When I finish this I will continue Rich Thieves, then My other half, then Kannazuki no miko sasunaru style.

The middle of June to the end of August I won't be writing so don't think my stories are discontinued just wait till September.

I SUCK at writing yaoi scenes so after you read this in your review give me some advice on lovely lemon scenes.

I also want your input. How can I make the chapters longer, ideas on some scenes…fillers basically, anything you'd like me to put in that will go along with the story

Oh! And why are lemons called lemons? I don't get it.

Lastly on my profile there are polls. No one ever answers my polls so I'd appreciate it if you did.

Thank you!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything except Naruto's tan ass…

(Sasuke- glares daggers at me)

*sweat drop* just kidding…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Its been almost a week since Sasuke had moved in with Naruto,

Naruto got that week off to help Sasuke adjust to the blondes living style. Small things happened over that week:

Naruto learned that Sasuke is an insomniac and can only sleep if he's near the blonde, so now Naruto had to buy a new bed, which is almost never used since the raven always sneaks into the other's bed.

A few heated kisses have been shared between them, though they are one-sided.

And, Naruto noticed that Sasuke becomes very anxious when he can't find Naruto in his big apartment.

But, now it was time for Naruto to go back to the station…and leave Sasuke at home.

"Sasuke, I have to go to work now. Don't make a mess and don't burn the house down, I can't afford to get a new one." Naruto explained.

The good thing was that Naruto wasn't as hesitant or scared of Sasuke, when he wasn't trying to kiss him or grope him. He knew it was hopeless, but he prayed that Sasuke would talk to him about everything that has happened between them.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, then smirked and saluted.

"I'll do my best."

Naruto hesitated to leave until the raven left a wet kiss on the blonde's cheek, than smirked again.

"Don't take too long."

Naruto blushed and left. But as the door closed Sasuke's heart began to skip a few beats and his breath became shallow as he told himself to calm down.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?"

"I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Did that bastard touch you?!"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as almost all the women in the station fussed over him. He knew they cared but they were scary.

"I'm fine, honestly."

Sakura entered the room where they were. She was shocked at the crowd surrounding Naruto. Being curious, she walked to Ino and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's going on? Why is everyone going nuts over Naruto?"

Ino looked at her incredulously " You don't know? Why are you asking now? Haven't you noticed that Naruto has been gone for the past week?"

Sakura just shrugged. She didn't care if Naruto was absent or not. She never really liked Naruto, anyway.

" It turns out that one of the prisoners, the chief and Naruto made a deal that if he could live under house arrest with Naruto, he would solve the eleven year old serial killer case."

Sakura wanted to laugh at Naruto's expense. "Who is it?" the pink-head asked. Honestly who was it? The guy with the one eye and yellow teeth or maybe the obese guy with sausage fingers.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's humorous mood died as her eyes widened.

'_Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura knew Sasuke and Naruto since high school and she's always loved and admired Sasuke, which is why she never liked Naruto. He was always with Sasuke. They were known as best friends, but she didn't believe that because she didn't understand their friendship.

Sasuke was smart, strong, and perfect. Everything a girl would want.

While Naruto was stupid, clumsy, and annoying. Someone you love to hate.

Even though the raven was arrested for the murder of three men. Her feelings didn't falter.

Sakura still liked Sasuke.

Sakura turned to Naruto. Kiba was next to him and obviously said something embarrassing to him, and made the blonde blush. She glared at the little idiot.

It simply wasn't fair.

Sasuke was now very uneasy. He was researching about the recent murders, but his body continued to tremble and he became very paranoid when he began to hear voice that he hadn't heard in years.

_It's all your fault_

_You're pathetic_

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, and held his head tightly, attempting to block out the voice.

"shut up."

_You're too weak_

_Your heart is filled with darkness_

"Shut Up!"

_They died because of you_

_You can't do anything_

"SHUT UP!!"

_You can't protect __him__ either_

Sasuke's eyes shot opened, his pupils dilated.

_He's going to die because of you_

_He doesn't want you _

_A murderer_

_He'll leave you_

_Alone with your darkness_

_You're feelings will never reach him_

Sasuke fell to his knees. "Na…Naru…to."

_He hates you_

Its lunch now.

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru decided to go out for lunch. They discussed small things. How their girlfriends/boyfriend were doing, cases they've been working on, and good humored bickering. Naruto was happy, and was enjoying his time with his friend

But, Naruto had a bad feeling in his chest, so bad that he couldn't finish his ramen. He didn't know what it was or what it meant so he decided to disregard it, for now.

**At the end of the day**

It was dark and raining. Naruto finally left work to get home.

As he entered through the door, the bad feeling in his chest increased. So much that it hurt. Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. Where was he?

"Sasuke, where are you?! Sasuke!!"

Naruto searched throughout his home until he finally find Sasuke in the corner of their bedroom. Holding his sun pendent tightly in his hands.

Naruto smiled at him, relieved.

"There you are. You really worried. Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He just mumbled something under his breath.

Naruto walked over to him and crouched down to hear what the older man was saying.

" Its all my fault…they died because of me…I'm all alone…"

Naruto was shocked at this. " That's not true Sasuke. I'm right here. I'll always be-"

"Naruto hates me. He doesn't want me. He'll leave me and never come back to me he-"

Sasuke was cut off by a sobbing Naruto, who held onto him as if he would suddenly disappear.

"That's not true Sasuke!! I don't hate you! I won't ever hate you!! And I won't leave you, either! So, please stop saying those things!!!"

Sasuke became more aware of his surroundings, aware that Naruto was embracing him. Then, he too, wrapped his arms around the blonde.

" Naruto…"

Their embrace was warm and gentle. Naruto knew that the next day Sasuke would be back to his arrogant, smug self again, but right now it reminded him of the times before Sasuke's arrest, and before their families' deaths. The times were their love was innocent and pure, and he wanted to feel that way forever.

End of chapter 7

Cool that has to be my longest chapter yet!...Anyway-

(Naruto and Sasuke appear out of nowhere)

Mitsu- WTF?! (hugs Naru) Hey what's up! Why are you guys here?

Naru- we'll be here before and after the chapters of your stories from now on.

Sasu- (grabs Naru) yeah

Mitsu- _possessive bastard_ cool, so I'll be putting in little parodies! _Even though it kills the mood…_

Sasu- why am I so pathetic in this chapter?

Mitsu- you're not pathetic, you're just in a sad and desperate love with Naruto

Sasu- Hn.

Mitsu- (gives Naru ramen)

Naru- YAY!

Mitsu-(stares at Sasu)

Sasu- …?

Mitsu-BITCH SLAP!

Sasu- Fuck! What was that for?!

Mitsu- For being a dickhead in the actual NARUTO manga, 'they're all laughing at Itachi's expense' my ass!

Naru-(finishes ramen and sighs happily)

Mitsu- anyway you know what to do!

Sasu- review

Naru- no flaming!

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsu- hello here's chapter 8 of Lovely Murder

Naru- Yay!!

Sasu- Hn

Mitsu- 'Hn' is all you have to say?

Sasu- Hn.(yes)

Mitsu- well…first off I wanna say that sadly Sasuke can't kill Sakura

Sasu/Naru- Boo!!!

Mitsu- But! She will move far away get raped then murdered.

Sasu/Naru- Yay!

Mitsu- And…Sasuke will molest Naruto in this chapter!

Sasu/readers- YAY!!!

Naru-…

Sasu- Mitsuki doesn't own Naruto, I do.

Mitsu- on with the story!

Naru- …

"Okay, this shall be both your office from now on. Sasuke can't leave the office without Naruto and according to what Naruto told me, he can't leave the office without Sasuke, am I understood?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Hn."

Currently Sasuke and Naruto are in the station with Tsunade. It was decided that Sasuke would be going to the station with Naruto to work on cases. Naruto was glad that Sasuke wouldn't suffer like he did anymore, Sasuke was happy to be with Naruto 24/7, and Tsunade was relieved that she could keep the Uchiha out of trouble.

"Good, now get to work."

And they did, fearing that the busty woman would beat them if they didn't.

The workday is over, and both Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted.

Naruto was tired because of the girls going crazy, and fussing over him, worrying that Sasuke might have raped him or something like that, the guys made fun of him for having such a girly body only attracting boys, and Sakura was actually being extra mean to him today.

Sasuke was tired because the girl officers kept sending him empty death threats, The B.B.B. being a pain in the ass, all the prostitutes and female sex offenders kept seducing him and asking him for a good lay, and that pink haired bitch, Sakura kept flirting with him and pestering him.

They both ate dinner in a comfortable silence.

~Night Time~

When they went to bed Naruto tucked himself in the soft bed and warm blankets, a few minutes later, Sasuke laid in the same bed, wrapping his arms around Naruto tightly and tucking the blonde's head under his chin.

They lay there for a moment until Naruto laughed lightly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. This just reminds me of when we were little…"

Sasuke smiled slightly at their childhood memories as Naruto continued.

"I used to sleepover your house all the time, and when we went to bed you would always hold me like this…Then in the morning, Itachi would wake me up to have breakfast with him and let you sleep because you were never a morning person, but then you'd wake up and drag me back to bed with you, complaining that I wasn't allowed to wake up before you."

Naruto laughed again, making Sasuke smile.

" I did that because I'd wake would up due to lack of warmth." Sasuke whispered, against Naruto's forehead. The blonde couldn't stop the blush that formed across his face nor could he stop smiling so happily.

Sasuke began to run his fingers through Naruto's golden tresses.

Naruto was silent for a while, until he decided to ask what he's wanted to ask.

"Sasuke…why…Tell me what happened that day three years ago? What did those men do to provoke you into killing the-"

"Naruto."

Naruto became silent again.

"…Just go to sleep, Naruto."

The blonde nodded hesitantly. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Sasuke stayed awake to watch Naruto sleep.

He was beautiful.

The raven moved the blonde hair away from Naruto's angelic face.

Suddenly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and moved closer to him. Naruto unconsciously began to repeatedly rub his knee against Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke's eyes dilated.

"N-Naru…to…stop. " he gasped as Naruto embraced him tighter, and rubbed harder, making him rock hard already. Soon he lost all control when he felt Naruto's warm body squirmed closer to his own body, and when Naruto's light, sweet, tantalizing scent filled his senses. Sasuke let go of the small blonde, to sit up, hovering over Naruto.

He started to grind his groin against the sleeping person's thigh and undid the blonde's pajama top to play with his nipples and caress his body.

Sasuke began to lick and kiss Naruto's neck and chest, leaving a few small kiss marks that the blonde would probably assume to be bug bites. He started to grind harder, being careful not to wake Naruto.

Sasuke felt ecstatic.

He has done more than just small touches and dry humping such as this, during his time in jail, but it never felt this, he never felt more aroused then right now. He felt his climax coming close.

"Naru…to." Sasuke called quietly

He then released into his boxers.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath.

He looked down at Naruto, who was totally unaware of what just happened.

He quickly kissed Naruto's soft lips. He buttoned up the shirt, got up, grabbed a change of underwear and went to the bathroom to change, the feel of his own fluid in his boxers disgusted him.

Naruto woke up very cold. He looked around the room. Sasuke was gone.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…SAS-"

"I'm right here."

Naruto turned to the door; Sasuke was standing there, smirking. He walked to the bed.

"I was gone only a minute, did you miss me that much?"

Naruto didn't answer, only blushed. Sasuke brought Naruto back into his arms and nuzzled his hair.

They both fell asleep, embraced by each other's warmth.

Mitsu- done chapter 8. Hmmm I think that was pretty good for my second lemon, ever

Sasu- (nods)

Naru- I was asleep…

Mitsu- don't complain Naruto anyway Snowbaby95 I'm currently writing the prequel to A Vampire's Need,

'A Vampire's Want' it's a lot better and you didn't hurt my feelings at all, so don't worry about it, 'kay!

Naru- oh! And the B.B.B means BIG BREASTED BITCH meaning Tsunade

Mitsu-Anyway you know what to do!

Sasu- review

Naru- no flaming please

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsu-YAY! Chapter 9!

Naru- Yay!

Mitsu- okay I wanna say thank you to the lovely authoress _Killercat Nya_ for telling me the difference between limes and lemons I've been wanting to know And for proving that it was Naruto who started the lime in chapter 8

Naru- I did not!(blush)

Sasu- Hn. Did so.

Mitsu- 3 against 1. You lose.

Naru- (pouts cutely)

Sasu- …(jumps Naru)

Naru- Gyaaa! X3

Mitsu-…

Sasu/Naru- (starts doing it on the floor)

Mitsu-…(gets out video camera) Enjoy chapter 9. X3

"Hey, let's all go to Club Envy tonight!"

Sakura shouted suddenly but cheerfully.

Everyone in the room (Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and all those other main characters from the first season) stared at Sakura for a moment, then all agreed, excited at the idea and started talking about the club.

"Sasuke, do you want to go? You're not a very social person." Naruto asked Sasuke casually.

Sasuke looked up from the piece of paper he was reading to look at Naruto.

"If it will make you happy, then yes I'll go."

Naruto smiled.

"Alright, I'll go ask Tsunade for permission, try not to destroy anything."

Sasuke looked back at the paper, smirking.

"I'll do my best."

Naruto just sighed and left the room.

Much to Naruto's delight Tsunade had agreed to let Sasuke go out to the club tonight.

As the blonde walked back to where Sasuke and the others were he ran into a certain raven.

"Naruto-kun!"

It was Sai. Naruto and Sai knew each other since there senior year of high school and went on dates once in a while, Sai wanted to become lovers but Naruto always said that there was no passion between them. But that didn't stop Sai from trying, especially when the Uchiha was around.

"Hey Sai, how are you." The blonde asked a little bored.

"I'm good, and you?"

(they had a long conversation about something the authoress was too lazy to write about. )

"Oh! Me, Sasuke and the others are going to Club Envy tonight. Would you like to go with us?" Naruto asked right before he was about to leave.

Sai smiled his fake looking smile (but it was real).

"Of course. What time?"

"9:30ish. I'll see you there, Okay!" Naruto said, walking away.

"Okay, Bye."

Soon realization dawned on Naruto, he slapped his forehead.

Sasuke was gonna be so pissed once he finds out that the blonde invited Sai

~At Naruto and Sasuke's home~

"What do you mean you invited Sai"!! Sasuke asked, putting on his black dress shirt,

Loudly.

(Mitsu- he didn't shout.

Sasu- Uchihas don't shout)

This was just not his day today. First, that pink haired rodent from high school was hanging all over him and he had to see her more then necessary.

And now had to associate with that bastard Sai. In all honesty, he HATED Sai for multiple reasons.

Sasuke believed Sai was a Uchiha wanna-be.

Sai always pissed him off for no reason and on purpose

Whenever he tried to make a move on Naruto (in high school) Sai would interrupt

Sai went on a few dates with Naruto

Sai wants Naruto as a lover

" Look Sasuke, I'm sorry that you don't like but he's a really nice guy. Just endure it, okay?" Naruto said casually, pulling out his moon pendent from his long sleeved orange shirt.

"Why are you taking his side"? Sasuke growled out buttoning his shirt half way to make his sun pendent clearly shown.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just telling the truth." Naruto stated smiling.

Sasuke sighed at his blonde's idiocy.

"It's a good thing you're blonde, otherwise you'd be just stupid".

(No offence to any blondes)

"Hey"! Naruto shouted angrily.

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was just too cute when he got angry.

~At Club Envy~

"Yay! Sasuke-kun, you're here!" the pinkette screamed, attaching herself to Sasuke's arm.

It took all of Sasuke's strength not to push the girl to the floor to get her off of him, because if he didn't behave Naruto would force him to sleep on the wooden floor for a week. Sakura held onto the raven tighter pressing her breasts against him. Sasuke suppressed a shiver of disgust and leaned toward Naruto.

"You live just to torture me, don't you".

Naruto couldn't stop his laughter.

-Few Hours Later-

Everybody was having fun.

They drank, ate, danced, sang, and joked around. Soon a slow song played. Sasuke whispered, "Dance with me" in Naruto's ear. The blonde smiled and nodded.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the dance floor, wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and started to slow dance.

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's strong chest and blushed, closing his eyes.

Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and inhaled Naruto's mind numbing scent deeply.

Naruto lifted his head to face Sasuke. Their lips were an inch apart. They moved closer together. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke moved a little bit closer. Just as their lips were about to touch…

"Naruto-kun, could you please take me to the bathroom. I don't know where it is".

Naruto's eyes snapped open to look at Sai.

"Huh? Oh. Sure". Naruto whispered, blushing.

Naruto tried to move away from Sasuke but the raven's grip tightened, his bangs covering his eyes.

He reluctantly let go and walked away.

~ Outside the bathroom~

"S-Sai?!" Naruto stuttered.

Sai had pinned Naruto to the wall, with their bodies pressed tightly together and their faces an inch apart.

"Sai…what are you- Mmph?!"

Sai kissed Naruto.

Suddenly Sai was pushed roughly off of Naruto and was being choked by someone. Naruto's eyes dilated.

"SASUKE STOP!!!"

Sasuke continued to squeeze Sai's throat with his hands, growling:

"Don't EVER touch Naruto."

"SASUKE! PLEASE STOP YOU'RE KILLING HIM!! STOP! PLEASE!!!" Naruto cried.

Once Sasuke heard Naruto sobbing he hit Sai against the wall then dropped him to the ground and left as Sai coughed.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled through his sobs.

Sakura saw that Sasuke was about to leave. She grabbed onto his arm

"Sasuke-kun wai-"

Sasuke threw the girl hard onto the floor.

"**Stay away from me you goddamn bitch!"**

he growled then left with Naruto following him.

~ Back at Home~

"OW! Sasuke stop! Why are you-MMMPH!"

Naruto was pushed to the floor by the older man and was being savagely and brutally kissed by said man.

There was a foreign taste in Naruto's mouth. Sai's taste. Sasuke growled as he deepened the kiss and ripped Naruto's shirt off.

Sasuke kissed the moon pendent then began to leave large bleeding bite marks and bruises all over Naruto's neck, chest, and stomach.

When his mouth went lower, he dipped his tongue into Naruto's bellybutton multiple times, making Naruto whimper.

"Sas-Sasuke st-stop! You-you're h-hurting me…I-"

SLAP!

Sasuke had struck Naruto across the face.

"Shut up!"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. They were blood red.

Sasuke bit Naruto's shoulder hard enough to draw a large amount of blood.

Naruto suddenly shoved Sasuke off of him and ran to his bedroom, locking the door.

Sasuke finally realized what he had done. He held his head tightly as it began to throb painfully, trying to hold back tears of regret.

What had he done?

Naruto held his bleeding shoulder as he trembled and sobbed.

Why? Why did Sasuke do that? Even though Naruto was truly, deeply in love with Sasuke…why was he so cruel to him?

End of chapter 9

Mitsu- I don't get it

Naru- don't get what?

Mitsu- the big deal about someone sticking their tongue in someone's bellybutton. What's the big turn on?

Sasu- Hn…why the hell did Sai kiss my Naruto and I SLAPPED him?!

Naru/readers-Yeah!

Mitsu- (sob) I'm sorry this chapter needed some drama but there will be a happy ending, I swear!

Sasu- you still need punishment for this crappy chapter

Mitsu- w-what?

Sasu-(grabs Naru, runs into Mitsuki's room and locks door)

Mitsu-…?!...OMG!!!(bangs on door) get out of there!! Don't you DARE start f*cking in there!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

Sasu-Review

Naru-Please no flaming this angsty chapter

Sasu/Naru- Mata ne

Mitsu- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Mitsu- Okay this is Chapter 10 YAY!

Naru- but Mitsuki has something to say about reviews

Mitsu- Ahem! People who favorite/read Lovely Murder and don't review please start reviewing! I don't care if its just a 'awesome chappie! Update soon!' Just do it! I feel like no one's reading it, so I'll want to discontinue!

Naru- which we don't want

Sasu- yeah I haven't screwed Naruto senseless yet!

Mitsu- sigh…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Naruto hasn't spoken to Sasuke since the night Sasuke had attacked him.

Whenever Sasuke tried to approach or speak to Naruto, the blonde would cower and run away. Naruto was just so scared of getting hurt by Sasuke; he just couldn't go through that again. Not again.

It's been about a week since their night at Club Envy…

And Sasuke was losing his patience, and his heart couldn't bear the pain of Naruto hating him.

If Naruto wouldn't listen to him on regular terms he'd listen to him on Sasuke's terms.

It was the end of the day and Naruto was in the filing room, he had to find Sakura's file. Turns out that she quit about a week ago, she didn't tell anybody where she was going, but then again nobody really cared. Naruto was in charge of putting her resignation, resume, all her shit in one big file.

Suddenly he heard the office's door close and lock.

He turned to see whom it was, his eyes dilated. It was Sasuke. Naruto felt his heart beat fasten, as he trembled slightly.

"Naruto…"

"O-Oh hi Sasuke! Did you need something? I actually came in here to get Sakura's files, since she left, for Tsunade. I found them so I better go, Ahahaha."

Naruto babbled on until his hand reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Naruto panicked and started to struggle out of Sasuke's arms, but the raven was too strong, so his struggling was useless. Naruto began to sob lightly.

"…I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry Naruto…I never meant to hurt you the way I did. It's just… the thought of someone touching you or kissing you- _that isn't me…_- I lose control of my anger and I act on it. I swear Naruto I will never hurt you in any way ever again…so please…please forgive me…"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's eyes, to see if those were just empty words or if he was lying.

The raven's eyes were filled with remorse, pain, sorrow and hope. They held no trace of lying.

Naruto returned the embrace, showing that he forgave Sasuke and believed him.

…and that he better not screw this up.

Sasuke held Naruto tighter and kissed the top of the blonde head.

Maybe…just maybe… they can finally be happy together.

~Somewhere~

The tall, pale, creepy man washed the blood of his latest victim off his body.

He smirked devilishly.

" Well, looks like the lives of the little fox and wolf are going to end…soon."

(Dramatic music)

Mitsu-…Damn that was one short ass chapter

Sasu/Naru- mmhmm

Mitsu- anyway, you know what to do

Sasu- Review

Naru- no flaming please

Mitsu/Sasu/Naru- Mata ne


	11. Chapter 11

Mitsu- Gasp its chapter 11 only two chapters left

Naru- TWO CHAPTERS LEFT

Sasu- Hn

Mitsu- but sadly Iruka is dead in this chapter

Naru-WHAT?! IRUKA-SENSAI IS DEAD!! (Sob)

Sasu- (comforts Naru)

Mitsu-(sobs) I'm sorry…ON WITH THE STORY

" I found out who committed our family's murder along with several others."

Naruto and Tsunade stared at Sasuke in awe. It had only been a few weeks since Sasuke was given the case and he had solved while professional investigators have been working on it for years.

The raven boy was seriously no joke.

"Well its about time this case was solved, so who is it and why is he doing this?" Tsunade asked resting her head on her folded hands.

Sasuke looked at Naruto the blonde smiled at him reassuringly.

Sasuke smiled back, took a deep breath, and began to talk.

" His name is Orochimaru. He worked with our parents, he was a pathologist; he studied death causes and he was a Anthropologist; the study of what happens to a dead body

…his job was his obsession. He loved what he did so much…even though the whole point of his job was to help other people from certain causes of deaths

…he started to murder and torture innocent people for the sake of his research."

Naruto and Tsunade's eyes dilated at what the Uchiha had said. Sasuke noticed Naruto trembling, but then the trembling stopped. Naruto smiled at him again, telling him to continue. Sasuke nodded

"Naruto and my parents found out about what Orochimaru was doing. They destroyed his research and was about to send the bastard to prison…but before they could…"

"So why is he killing so many other innocent people?" Tsunade asked trying to prevent the painful memories of their parent's deaths from resurfacing.

"Revenge, probably, for his destroyed research."

"Chief Tsunade, there was another murder! At Konoha High school

"Huh?"

~ Konoha High School~

Naruto froze once he saw the victim of Orochimaru's, dead body.

It was Umino Iruka. Naruto's high school teacher…and guardian. He remembered how Iruka always acted like a mother figure instead of a father figure, but it didn't matter. Iruka treated Naruto like his own son.

And now…he was gone.

"I-I…I want to be alone for a while." Naruto stuttered as he left the crime scene. The scent of blood in the room was making him feel nauseous.

Once he was far away enough from the room he punched the wall hard enough to leave a bruise on his fist.

"Why…why am I so weak? Why can't I protect the people I love? Why am I all alone? Mother…Father, Teacher…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry". Naruto sobbed

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Naruto in a warm embrace.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Naruto…you aren't alone. You have me. I'll always stay by your side; I'll never abandon you. I swear I'll protect you and give my life when needed…I'll do anything to make you happy…so there's no need to cry."

Sasuke whispered while turning Naruto around to kiss the blonde's tears away.

~Later~

Naruto watched as they carried Iruka's dead body away. A flash of Sasuke cold, lifeless body appeared before his eyes. He shivered in fear and remorse.

As they were about to leave Naruto noticed a folded piece of paper hidden under the teacher's desk.

He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I wish to speak with you…alone. Don't even think of bringing the Uchiha with you or he will be tortured and killed in front of your eyes._

_Meet me at the place where your beloved mother and father were brutally murdered at midnight. Don't be late._

_Orochimaru_

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he finished reading. The family shrine. That's where his and Sasuke's parents were killed by that bastard. He was going to protect Sasuke. No matter what.

Mitsu- end of chapter 11

Sasu- That was pretty obvious that Orochimaru would be the murderer.

Naru- Well DUH!

Mitsu-seriously, if you couldn't tell you were thinking about it too hard

Sasu- so what will happen in the next chapter?

Mitsu- the meeting, killing, confessions, crying, kissing, cliffhanger, AND THE MYSTERY OF WHY SASUKE KILLED THOSE PEOPLE WILL BE SOLVED!!!!

Naru- (GASP)

Sasu- (plays dramatic music)

Mitsu- Anyway you know what to do!

Sasu- review

Naru- no flaming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsu- Chapter 12!! YAY!!!

Naru-YAY!!!

Sasu-…get on with it!

Mitsu- teme…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

It was midnight. Naruto had left Sasuke at the house to confront Orochimaru.

Naruto knew this was very stupid and irresponsible, but he had to do this alone…to protect Sasuke.

"Welcome Naruto-kun". An eerie voice called out from behind him.

Naruto turned to face the bastard.

Only one word came through his mind when he saw Orochimaru: snake.

There was silence then the snake started to laugh.

"Ku ku ku…Naruto-kun, it really is a shame that you don't have your father's smarts…if you did you would have known that you shouldn't have come here unarmed".

Crap! The man was right why didn't Naruto come here with a weapon or at least a bulletproof vest, Dammit. The blonde began to tremble. He was going to pay for his mistake.

With his life.

"Don't worry I'll show a little mercy and kill you quickly ". He said smirking, pulling out a gun.

Naruto's eyes dilated. He was going to die all because of his stupidity. Sasuke was right. He was a dobe.

"You see this is very exciting for me. I've never killed someone as beautiful as you. I wonder if you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

This wasn't fair.

"I can finally finish my revenge over Minato and Kushina for destroying my beautiful research…and soon Fugaku and Mikoto."

He never got to tell Sasuke that he loved him.

"This is goodbye, Naruto-kun."

'_Sasuke…'_

_**B-BANG!!!**_

Naruto's eyes shot open. That was the sound of _two_ gunshots.

He looked up to see Orochimaru with a bullet hole between his eyes; his body fell to the ground. Dead.

" Dobe. I told you I'd protect you."

"Sa-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke spit out blood and fell, but Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's wounded chest to prevent more blood loss.

Naruto sobbed.

"You idiot, why did you take the shot for me?! What if you die, huh?! You promised me that you will always be by my side, that you will NEVER ABANDON ME!!! WAS THAT A LIE?!"

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that spread across his bloodied lips. He was happy that Naruto was crying over him.

"Naru…to, I need to…tell you what happened on that day…three years ago."

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking back to his home after a hard and tiring day at work. He started to wonder when Naruto would get of work maybe they could go to Naruto's favorite restaurant together later._

"_Hey you, pretty boy!"_

_Sasuke turned to see three men standing outside an alleyway. He recognized them from when him and Naruto went to high school. They fought a lot._

"_Where's that cute little blonde of yours?" the first man asked_

_Sasuke tensed. He hated it when people gave his Naruto pet names._

"_He had a sweet ass didn't he?" the third man asked the first._

_Sasuke felt white-hot anger bubble inside him._

"_Very sweet. I'd love to plow into it over and over". They all laughed sinisterly _

_The first man faced Sasuke, smirking._

"_You wouldn't mind lending him to us for a few hours, would you?"_

_Sasuke snapped. He reached for the first man's head and slammed it against the brick wall, cracking the man's skull_

"_Wha-what the hell?!"_

_The other two charged at Sasuke to attack. A growl came from Sasuke, eyes blood red_

_his body hungered with bloodlust. _

_Soon all three of the men were dead._

_Sasuke heard police alarms coming toward him._

_He held the sun pendent in his blood covered hand and kissed it lovingly._

"_Everything I do is for you…Naruto"._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke…you…" Naruto whispered

"I'll do anything to keep you safe…and I am keeping my promise…by giving my life to protect you".

"Sasuke I-"

"Naruto, I want to tell you something good…"

Sasuke held the back of Naruto's head, and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

The kiss between them was sweet and gentle.

They separated slowly, Naruto had some of Sasuke's blood on his lips. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto…I love you…so much…Aishite iru". Sasuke's eyes closed.

"no…no don't leave…that's not fair…Sasuke I lo-"

Sasuke's body went limp.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"**

Mitsu- the next chapter will be the last. It will be a happy ending.

Sasu-…

Mitsu- yes and there will be a lemon not a lime this time.

Sasu-smirks

Mitsu- okay you guys should know what to do by now

Sasu- review

Naru- No flaming

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Mitsu- okay this is the final chapter so I'll get right to it…

ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!!!

Sasuke was sent to the hospital. It turns out that Orochimaru just barely missed his heart.

He was going to live.

~After a few weeks in the hospital~

"The doctors say that you'll be able to leave the hospital sometime next week." Naruto stated cheerfully.

"Finally". Sasuke sighed

Naruto blushed. It was now or never.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke's side. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Naru-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately. Sasuke was utterly shocked, but kissed back just as passionately. When they separated Naruto smiled.

"I didn't get to tell you that…I love you too, Sasuke…Aishite iru"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto…"

Their lips crashed violently and needy. Saliva dripped down their chins. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, lips still in contact, and removed both their shirts.

"Naruto…can I come inside of you…will you let me take you fully?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course, Sasuke. I love you."

Sasuke kissed Naruto again. The raven took off the blonde's pants and shoved his hand into the boy's boxers to pump his member. Naruto gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure spiked through him.

Sasuke smirked, still stroking him, as he began to leave love bites on Naruto's neck and suckled on his nipples. "You like this?"

Naruto blushed but, didn't answer.

Sasuke used Naruto's precum as lubrication. Sasuke kissed Naruto to take his mind off the feeling of being stretched.

When Sasuke believed that Naruto was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out.

Suddenly a streak of pain shot through Sasuke's chest, which made him groan in pain.

Naruto noticed this and made a bold move. Naruto pushed Sasuke back slightly, and pulled down the raven's pants and boxers to reveal his impressive manhood.

Naruto positioned himself and pressed down on the member until Sasuke was fully sheathed inside him. They both moaned continuous in pleasure as Naruto began to move up and down, over and over on Sasuke's shaft, though Naruto still felt a lot of pain.

Sasuke started to praise Naruto as he kissed Naruto's face.

"Naruto…you feel so good…how your hole squeezes me so tightly. You're so warm and wet…and the noises we make as you move up and down are so erotic…Naruto… I love you so, so much…"

"I-I lo-love you…(pant)…too…Sasuke!"

Soon Naruto came onto their chests with a scream, Sasuke came inside Naruto soon after.

Sasuke settled them down on the bed, wrapped the hospital blanket around them. Naruto instantly fell asleep.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's sleeping face. He remembered the voice he heard weeks before:

_He hates you_

_Your feelings will never reach him_

The voice was wrong. Naruto didn't hate him. Naruto loved him, and his feelings had reached him. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and held him tighter.

"I love you Naruto…always and forever."

THE END

Mitsu- LOVELY MURDER IS OVER!!!!

Naru-YAY!!!

Sasu- (throws confetti)

Mitsu-Thank you to all my lovely reviewers

Naru- Yeah thank you very much!!!

Sasu-…

Mitsu-(slaps Sasuke on the back of his head) say thank you! Most of them are awesome sasunaru writers who write hot lemons

Sasu- okay! Jeez…thanks

Mitsu- you little prick…anyway now that this is done I'm going to work on Rich Thieves and write a new story where Naruto and Sasuke are cats, Sasuke wants Naruto as his mate, and Naruto is just damn cute.(limes and lemons)

Sasu/Naru-Yay!

Mitsu-thanks again for your support!

Sasu/Naru/Mitsu- Mata ne!


End file.
